


Pizza Never Tasted So Good

by sassingthemafia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel-centric, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam is Castiel's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassingthemafia/pseuds/sassingthemafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel moved to a new place, he found hope, and he found happiness. Maybe he found his <i>home</i> too.<br/>After all, home is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Never Tasted So Good

"Hey Cas, I'm hungry. I’m gonna order some pizza." Sam, his dad, said.

They had just finished moving into their new house in a little town. It was in a lovely hilly area with tons of greenery and fresh air.

Castiel was a nerdy eighteen year old boy and like many nerdy eighteen year olds, he didn't have any friends. His mother, Jenna, had cheated on his dad with the servant boy just a few months ago. It was heartbreaking for Cas, doubly so since he had never expected her to do so. Since then, he had lost what little trust he had in people.

His father had been shocked beyond despair and went through a quick divorce. He even sold their six-bedroom flat in Manhattan. Cas, who was bullied almost every day in his college, felt that it would be better if they moved to a different place and started over. And so, Cas remembered the tense events of the last few months as he waited for the pizza delivery man to arrive.

He was startled into reality when he heard the harsh grating sound of the doorbell. Wincing, he went to open the door.

"Mr. Sam? Here is your order, Sir." The pizza delivery man gave a shy smile.

"I'm Castiel. Sam is my father."

"Oh, sorry, Sir. My apologies." The delivery man held out the pizza boxes to him, and his slim fingers brushed against his hand.

Castiel felt a shiver run through him.

He was gay! He had always suspected the fact but now he had definite proof. A hundred thoughts ran through his mind. What if the man was straight? Or worse, what if he was homophobic? Castiel did not even want to ponder upon the fact that the pizza delivery man could very well be in a relationship. He would never sabotage a relationship. Never. He knew what that did to people.

But before he could control himself, he asked, "Are you single?"

The delivery man smirked bitterly, an aching emptiness present in his eyes. "Why would you think that I would be in a relationship? They don't even talk to me."

"Who?"

"The townspeople."

"But why?" Castiel was taken aback.

A single tear rolled down the man's cheek. “I know that you are new in this town. If I told you the reason, you would start shunning me too."

“I would never do that.” There was conviction in Castiel's voice.

The man sighed. "I don't know why, but I trust you already. The thing is… I.. I'm a bastard. My mom and dad weren’t married. She was pregnant with me when my dad died in a car accident. When these people found out that my mom was with child out of wedlock, they stopped talking to her, and called her a whore. And they hate me too."

And, unable to help it, he burst into tears, sobs wracking his frame.

Castiel immediately brought him into his arms. “I am not judging you. You are really sweet and amazing. The townspeople should not have dared to trouble you." He said, and held the man till he stopped crying.

“So you don't hate me?"

“Of course not, I could never."

And Castiel brushed the man's lips with his own.

The man hugged him tighter and moaned.

Castiel was finding him irresistible. But first, he had to know for sure that the man was single. He broke off the kiss.

“Tell me honestly. Are you really single? You kiss like a pro."

The man blushed. “I wouldn't have kissed you back if I was with somebody. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Tell me your name."

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Nice name. And just so you know, you are my boyfriend now."

Dean's eyes glazed over slightly at the possessive tone in Castiel's voice.

Castiel’s smile turned tentative, “I mean, unless you don’t want to be.”

"Uh, ummm… sure." He stuttered.

Castiel pulled him inside his house and kissed him again.

"Mmm, you taste so good. Now let me introduce you to my dad."

"What if he doesn't like me? I'm gay and illegitimate too." Dean whispered sadly.

"He will. My dad is not a judgemental person. And anyway, you are too nice to hate."

Nodding cautiously, Dean said, "Okay."

And Castiel told him to wait in the drawing room.

"Dad! Please come downstairs. There is someone I want you to meet."

Walking downstairs, Sam looked at Dean and asked Castiel, “So you have started making friends here? Good to know, son." He smiled.

"Dad, meet Dean. he is my boyfriend."

"Oh, goodness! I didn't know that. Welcome to the family, honey." And Sam hugged Dean.

Dean's eyes watered and he hugged him back.

“Hey, now enough of the waterworks, kids. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Castiel and Dean laughed, and sat down on the sofa. Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza. Pizza never tasted so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
